


Virtually Speaking, This Bizarre Crossover Doesn't Make Sense

by Ways



Series: Code July 2020 [2]
Category: Code Lyoko, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Drabble, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ways/pseuds/Ways
Summary: Pretty much what the title says.
Series: Code July 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811872
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Virtually Speaking, This Bizarre Crossover Doesn't Make Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Code July Day 2. But honestly I don't know what this is.

It was an average day at Kadic Academy. The children in Mrs. Hertz’ class were making all sorts of noise while she just ignored it all, having given up on keeping them under control just like she had with the rest of her hopes and dreams.

But that all changed when none other than Jean Pierre Delmas came into the room and got them to quiet down. “Ahem, please welcome the new Italian transfer student, Giorno Giovanna.”

From nowhere, said boy appeared and struck a dramatic pose with his hand on his hip as Japanese characters began to appear all around him.

“Not another one…” Jeremie sighed as he thought of all the other _exchange students_ that had appeared over the years and managed to find out about their big secret in a single day.

And wouldn’t you know it, Jeremie ended up being absolutely right about that.

XANA had attacked and Giorno ended up going to the factory. While he did not get virtualized, he did end up using his stand to battle with the specter. It was a golden experience for Giorno and you definitely had that one part where XANA got all scared because that piano started playing. Giorno probably said something about having a dream before Mudamudaing the specter to hell.

But the writer is way too lazy to get into all of that, so instead you have whatever the heck the rest of this is.

The Lyoko Warriors and Giorno were now sitting on the benches in the courtyard.

“Well, tbat was fun!” Jeremie announced. “But I think we all agree that we should never get involved in another bizarre adventure ever again.”

Most of the group gave their agreement to that.

Giorno put a hand to his chin in thought. “I must admit, fighting this so called XANA was interesting. His specter was a worthy opponent to my golden experience.”

“Listen, I still don’t know what any of that means.” Ulrich shrugged. “But watching a specter get thrown across the factory was fun.”

“We didn’t really have to do anything here on earth.” Yumi added. “You just kinda did your own thing for your fight.”

“Okay, but is no one going to talk about the excessive amounts of blood?” Aelita asked. “If anyone goes into the factory they’re going to think several people were murdered there.”

“Yeah… People tend to bleed a lot where, I’m from.” Giorno sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “Still, not the most bizarre thing that could’ve happened in this crossover. I was the only one, no other stand users showed up, no one drank piss and my gay vampire dad didn’t show up, so I see that as an absolute win.”

“Wait, what was that third one?” Odd asked.

“I don’t really care!” Jeremie stated. “Go, scat, get out of here!”

“Whatever…” Giorno rolled his eyes. “GOLDEN EXPERIENCE!”

With that a giant beanstalk sprouted from the ground which Giorno grabbed onto and used it to disappear into the sky.

The Lyoko Warriors sat there dumbfounded for a moment, unsure of what to do.

Jeremie sighed. “You realize that the writer didn’t actually make a fic and just made shitty Jojo memes.”

Everybody groaned at this.


End file.
